


Monsters are Only What You Make Them

by Kittenzandcookie



Series: Monsters are What You Make Them [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also just a lot of monsters in general, Badass, Black is a sweetheart, Blood, Blue is smarter than he lets on, Draconics, Dragons, Family, Fights, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hybrids, Magic, Multi, Racism, Reader Is Badass, Siren, Skeletons, Souls, Vampires, Wars, Witches, but kind, firstfanfic, no beta we die like men, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenzandcookie/pseuds/Kittenzandcookie
Summary: (ON TEMPORARY HIATUS)Y/N or as her nickname has it, WildCat, or Cat, is one of the many surface monsters that lived in hiding until four years ago when the barrier broke.There are many many mythical creatures, that were thought to be... well myths that came out of hiding when the underground monsters surfaced. Still uncomfortable in her own scales, she doesn’t walk around out in about in her “monster” form, in fear of harm.But that doesn’t stop her from being a badass when needed. Working as a bounty hunter in the Mount Ebott Police Department is her job, she is faced its many challenged and struggles.But nothing could prepare her for when two skeletons showed up and changed her whole view of the world.And then introduced her to a whole bunch of other skeletons.(ON TEMPORARY HIATUS) thank you for your patience





	1. Welcome to the Department

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of the first fan rice I’v written on here, sooooo... ya I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it’s not the greatest

Here’s my tumblr for the fan fic, feel free to chat or just say hi! [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie)

Suppose you woke up one day... and your life changed forever, everything you knew got turned upside down, and you couldn’t change it. Well, that’s exactly what happened four years ago, when monsters surfaced. Wildcat remembers that day all too well, she was one of the cops to be at the front lines when a small child, on the shoulders of a large goat monster, just suddenly appeared out of a damn mountain.

Anyway, that was four years ago. Times have changed, monsters have been given almost all the same rights as humans, but something none of them saw coming was the monsters already on the surface, these monsters were called “surface monsters,” fitting name, I know.

Most were from Greek Myths, some were not.

But most of the world already know about the surface monsters, with their horns, fangs, and even scales. The surface monsters greeted their other halves with open arms, while the humans had to adapt to the newest additions to the world. But who could blame them?

WildCat woke up with a yawn, blinking sleep out of her eyes, she lay there for a bit, scratching one of her fangs with a clawed finger. Who knew that 10 hours of sleep wasn’t enough for a normal human being?

Oh wait, she wasn’t.

She chucked to herself, rolling out of bed, making sure her spikes on her tail were lying flat, before putting her clawed feet on the cool tile with a small “click.”

A small shiver ran through her spine, maybe she would change the tile for carpet one day, you know, being a cold blooded dragon and all... na, she was to lazy for that.

Standing up and stretching, she walked over to her mirror, looking over herself.

She had the haunches and clawed feet of a dragon, along with a four foot long tail to match, and a normal human torso. But her hands were claws as well, with purple scales that ran up to her elbow, and then faded into skin. She also had scales and three spikes on each side of her shoulders, laying flat for now, for there was no danger, but could rise up to three inches off the rest of her body if she felt threatened. The scales too, faded into skin when they got past her shoulder.

Small horns poked out of the top of her hair, one being chipped from a battle fought long ago, the other being fine. She opened her mouth to reveal two SHARP canines on the roof of her mouth, along with smaller needle like teeth that lined the rest of her gums. Right now, she was standing at just above 6 feet, no doubt thanks to the few extra inches her haunches provided.

“Well hello there beautiful,” she cooed at her reflection, “time to change.” Focusing her magic, the dragon parts of her slowly melted into human limbs, tail disappearing, claws shrinking, and teeth dulling, she now looked like a normal 27 year old adult, who now only stood at 5 foot 7.

But that wasn’t true was it.

Turning her back to the mirror, Cat, (another nickname), pulled out her black leggings, and purple top, along with her combat boots, and slipped them on, she then preceded to curl her hair, and turned back to the mirror once more. “Another day, another bounty.”

That line would never get old.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, she trotted down stairs to her kitchen, where her cereal box was left out from the night before. Grabbing a bowl and come milk, she poured the sugary goodness into the bowl and began to eat.

While she ate, she idly scrolled through her phone, looking at the news. Great. Looks like another monster protest was being help this afternoon.

She shook her head. Some things just never change.

-

-

Finally making her way out the door, she started the ten minute walk to the department, it was a bit chilly, and she cursed herself for not bringing a sweat shirt of jacket. A few monsters were out and about, some gave her friendly smiles, which she returned with one of her own, while some cast her cautious looks, not that she could blame them. Humans weren’t the most pleasant creatures.

Eventually, she came to the park, aka the half way point, and looked at the monster and human kids alike playing on the swing sets and running around playing tag, while their parents sat close by, idly talking to one another. Surprisingly, it was relatively peaceful. There didn’t seems to be any fights or shouting matches going on, it made the cold walk to the office a bit warmer.

“Finally,” Cat murmured, as she slipped into the warm building, “The Ebott Police Station.”

WildCat wasn’t just a police officer, no, she was also a bounty hunter, which means she was payed a certain amount of money by the department or her client to catch a certain crook. But she would only take the job if they had any evidence that the so called criminal had done them wrong. She was also allowed to use force if necessary, but now a days, it was mostly racist no bodies who claimed a monster had either stolen something from them or had done them harm and was now on the run.

Utter bullshit I tell you.

People and monster alike milled about the building, some talking, and some focused on their files at hand.

“WildCat! You came!” A voice called from her desk, her friend, Sylvia, was at her desk, boots propped up on it like she owned it. A small smile graced Cats lips. “Of course, you think they could keep me on bed rest forever?”

Just about a week ago, while fulfilling a bounty, the person in question, a male Werecat, by the name of Ryland, had taken a good swipe at her while he was cornered in an alley, and ended up breaking two ribs while leaving a nasty gash on her side. She had needed stitches, and her ribs set in place again. But at the end of the day she fulfilled her bounty and was back on her feet in under two weeks. Just the perks of being a dragon.

“You should be in bed,” Sylvia scolded lightly, her ears twitching in slight annoyance, but there was no real concern in her voice.

Sylvia was a Kitsue, a half fox and half human with nine tails, both were a light silver color with red tips, a really beautiful creature. She knew what Cat was, she was one of the only ones who knew what she was.

Cat smirked with amusement, “Pphhf, really? You know me better than that.” Sylvia just rolled her eyes, kicked her feet off her desk and brought Cat into a hug. “You should really be more careful, what would I do without my best friend?” She fake pouted.

WildCat just laughed, pulling back from the hug, “Any new assignments?” Sylvia shook her head, “Not yet, but we do have a new recruit.”

Cat blinked at that. “A new recruit?” “Actually there’s two, but they are training to be homicide detectives. I believe their names are Black and Razz?”

That’s odd, they hadn’t gotten any new detectives in a while, apparently most people couldn’t handle the death and gore that came with the job. “You should totally go say hi to them! Razz is pretty friendly, but Black seems to be a bit standoffish, but he seems nice enough.”

WildCat hummed in thought. “Geez, I’m gone for like what, 8 days? And we already have two new recruits?” Funny now the world works.

“You should go meet them now. They are on break for at least another hour,” Sylvia encouraged.

Cat Shrugged “Mmmm... ok why not,” Sylvia squealed in delight, grabbing her arm and pulled her out of the cluster of desks and into the main halls. Taking a left, they both ended up in the break room, it wasn’t the biggest place, it could only fit about fifteen people comfortably, and that was if they really tried.

And holy shit.

Two skeletons, both dressed in uniform, were sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee, one had a triangle... eye light? And a normal one that was a light purple, the other had two normal eye lights, with a much darker purple. Both had a scar over their left eye sockets. The one with the triangle eye light was talking loudly to the other, making hand motions as he spoke, while the other just looked content with listening.

“Hello you two!” Sylvia yelled, waving a hand at them, both pairs of eye light snapped onto her, then traveled over to you. The one with the darker eye lights made a move first, he preformed a CHECK.

** WildCat/ (Y/N) (L/N)**

** ATK: 450 DEF: 700**

** HP: 17700/ 18050**

** LV: 5 NEXT: 13405**

WildCat felt his magic in her system, looking at the surface of her soul, he probably knew now she was some sort of surface monster, after all, humans didn’t have that much HP and ATK. Now normal Surface Monsters aren’t supposed to know when an Underground monsters preforms a CHECK, so all Cat could do was let him do his little search.

She couldn’t give herself away now could she?

His magic wasn’t as violent as she thought it would be, it felt almost like someone had pressed a cool stone against her soul and had left it there for a few minutes then taken it away. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world, but not as bad as some of the other encounters she had faced.

Magic usually matched the persons personality, this skeleton seemed to be guarded but curious, and underneath he seemed to be a genuinely good person, just cautious. Plus he respected most of her privacy, once again, not doing anything under a surface check.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding when she felt his magic retreat back to him. If he had seen that, he hadn’t commented on it.

“Ah! Hello Other Human!” The one with the triangle eye light spoke, “I Am Razz, And This Here Is Black!”

WildCat couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face, this guy was just to cute.

Surprisingly, Black spoke up next, “You Must Be WildCat, or (Y/N), I Presume?” Cat laughed nervously “Yep, that me. But how did you know?” Ok, so maybe she was trying to get him to admit to the CHECK, so what? She was curious if he would admit it.

“Oh, Your Friend Sylvia Here, Told Us All About You.” Black said, switching his eye light to Sylvia then back to Cat.

WildCat cast a glance to Sylvia, “Really now?” Sylvia just rolled her eyes in response, “Of course silly, your the talk of the station right now.”

Oh, well then.

“Yes, We Heard All About How You Took Down That WereCat Last Week! Congratulations By The Way.” Razz spoke up. “Aw, Well thank you, it was no big deal though.” Black snorted, “No Big Deal? (Miss Y/N), You Caught One Of The Sneakiest Crooks in Ebott City, Though, I Am Surprised How A Human Such As Yourself, Could Take Down A Creature Like A WereCat.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously, oh, so that’s how it was going to be, he was trying to get her to out herself as a Surface Monster.

Well that’s not going to happen.

“It was no big deal, honestly it’s my job to know what to do in situations like that,” Cat shrugged, “Also, just call me WildCat or Cat, there’s no need to be so formal Black.”

A light purple dusted his cheeks, “Right... WildCat, As Razz Said, Congratulations.”

By then Sylvia had pulled out two chair and the both of them sat down.

This day just got a whole lot more interesting.


	2. That One Time You Got Tackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, here’s some angst, also
> 
> WARNING: There is blood and gore in this. Beware

Here’s my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie) fell free to ask me things, or just chat! I’m still getting use to it, so bear with me

After pulling up a chair, and sitting down, Razz asked you some questions. “WildCat, How Long Have You Been Working At The Department?”

“Well, I started when I was 20, but I was just a spectator, which meant I didn’t actually do a lot of work, I mostly watched and saw how things worked.”

Well... your new ID said you were 20 at the time, but they didn’t need to know that was your third ID in the past 200 years. Ya. You were over 200 years old, ok so what? To be honest you were a pretty young Draconics for your species, the oldest one you knew was going onto 2,900 years old. And he only look like a well aged 50 year old man, honestly you hoped you would look like that when you were in your 2,000’s...

Ok that’s a bit weird to think about. Also, being over 200 years old, you’d seen some shit, you had also fought in World War 2, ya, that war.

A slight shiver went through your spine at the thought. “Anyway, after about a year of spectating, I became a trainee and worked side by side with one of the superiors for two years, then became a bounty hunter,” Cat clarified.

Razz’s eyes along with his smile widened, sharp canines that could have rivaled your own, poked his bottom teeth. “So You Are Supposed To Track People Right? But How? The City Is So Big! It Must Be Hard To Do!” It was Sylvia who answered this time, “Yes, WildCat over here can usually sniff out the culprit pretty easily, if people were able to grab an item from the person or monster, she can usually track the sent for miles! If not, we usually do a system scan and then visit the last places those people had been, then track them from there.”

WildCat did a face palm. “You do realize you made me sound like a damn werewolf or blood hound right?”

“Well Are You?” Black asked. One bone eyebrow raised in question. While Razz’s eye lights turned to literal starts at the thought.

“Oh shit I’m cornered.” Cat thought, “THANKS A LOT SYLVIA!” She screamed in her mind. Clearing her throat, Cat spoke “No, I’m not a werewolf. But I am a Surface Monster,” before Black could ask his question, Cat cut him off, “and no, I will not say what I am, it’s a secret.”

Black shut his mouth with an audible click, while Razz’s eye light dimmed with disappointment, “Awwww, I Thought You Would Be A Cool Werewolf. But Your Just Another Normal Surface Monster.”  
Well ouch.

For your information, there were only about 6,000 known Draconics left in the world. Thank you very much. “Who ever said she was normal?” Sylvia asked, flicking one of her nine tails to show she was slightly annoyed at this monsters rude comment. “She’s actually a rare Surface Species, plus, she’s way cooler than a werewolf.” A grateful smile graced Cats lips at the comment. “Why thank you dear.”

Razz threw his hands up in surrender, “OH! I DIDN’T MEAN THAT SURFACE MONSTERS WEREN’T COOL, I... I Just Really Like The Werewolves, They Seem Cool, Plus The Nice One At The Front Desk Helped Us Yesterday When We Couldn’t Find The lieutenants Office.”

Ahhhh, Sarah, the kind hearted werewolf at the front desk, I suppose I can’t blame him, she really is a nice creature. “I’m just messing with you darling, can’t say I blame you, Sarah is a very nice werewolf.” Cat assured him.

Razz visibly relaxed, and Black spoke up, “Can you at least give us a hint to what you are?” Cat wondered for a minute, “Sure, why not,” tapping a finger on her chin she pondered what to tell them. “Ok, as Sylvia said before my kind is rare, and...” she paused for a moment, a small smirk coming over her face. “And your canines can rival mine.” Razz lifted a finger and poked the said tooth, “Mhhhhh, I Shall Find Out What You Are Human! For I am The maleficent Razz!”

He was just to cute.

The four talked for another thirty minutes, before one of the other officers burst through the door, “RAZZ, BLACK!” They were out of breath, taking a gulp of air the continued, “There’s been a murder out by Ebott River, your assistance is needed there right away.” Before anyone could say anything else, the two were out the door in under three seconds. Sylvia spoke up next, “Let’s go WildCat, we have to supervise them as well.” Cat blinked, well ok then, both of them made it outside and got into one of the police cars.

-

-  
When the two arrived the the scene, the saw Black and Razz over by the river, surrounded by other human officers. A few feet away, a mangled body could be seen, her neck twisted one way, eyes glazed over. Her torso had been pumped with led, one of her clawed feet were almost totally torn off, and her red blood rifted down the river, eventually just becoming part of the river itself. As the two bounty hunters approached they saw the worst part of it. Multiple ribs had been torn out, leaving meat and bones totally gone. Looks like someone had take out. Turning her eyes to the skeletons, Cat saw signs of displeasure, but both skeletons hadn’t run for the hills yet, so that was a good sign. Sylvia was the first one to make a comment, “The name was Anne Bell, age 35, she worked at a bar not to far from here, called Ricks, she was also a Wendigo.

Cat clicked her young in understanding, interesting, a crime against Wendigos wasn’t unheard of, but most people would dare approach the creatures. Who ever did this must have had to have been powerful, after all, not just anyone could take down a full grown Wendigos. “It appears she died at 9:00 last night, that was 14 hours ago.” Razz stated, “a passing Sirin found her body at 9:57 this morning.”

As he and Sylvia continued to talk, WildCat took a closer look at the body. There! Under the nails of the dead Wendigo was a piece of fabric. Taking the cloth, Cat brought it to her nose and sniffed. “Harpy.” Cat stated, “What?” Black asked. “A harpy killed Ms. Anne here.”

All three nodded in understanding, Black side eyeing Cat. Bring the cloth back to her nose, Cat caught a scent trail. That couldn’t be right... it was to recent.

There’s no way a scent could be that fresh.

Unless...

Her trail of thought was cut off by the sound of multiple rounds of gunfire. “EVERYONE GET DOWN!” She quite literally roared. “ITS A DAMN AMBUSH!” Sylvia grabbed the two skeletons and ducked behind the squad car, Cat not far behind them.

“This is officer 09, evacuate the other human officers, I repeat, evacuate the other human officers.” Sylvia said into her radio.

Not even two minutes later, all the human officers had evacuated, leaving the surface monsters alone with the two skeletons. “Why In Stars Name Would You Evacuate The Others!?” Black shouted over the volley of gunfire. “It’s protocol.” Uttered a pissed of Sylvia. “Sylvia, cover my left, I’m going to see if I can get an advantage point.” Cat yelled.

Sylvia then pulled out her hand gun and dipped around to the left side of the car, shooting a round towards the gunfire. A moment later a few bones followed suit. But there wasn’t time to think about that, running out from behind the car, Cat dove for cover behind a near by rock. Then proceeded to climb up onto the bridge where the gunfire was most likely coming from.

Not even ten feet away, a two harpy’s holding assault rifles, turned her way. With in the blink of an eye, Cats shoulder spikes and scales were summoned, along with her tail. Flicking said tail toward the two, four glowing spikes of magic shot off of the spines and smashed into the rifles.

Both Harpy’s dropped the now useless rifles, one charged towards Cat, while the other leaped over the bridge, and down below to where Sylvia and the skeletons were. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The male Harpy growled, it’s eagle like beak snapping into an evil smirk. “A damn over grown lizard.”

After that comment it rushed head first at WildCat, beak wide, claws outstretched, and wings spread wide. It was moving to fast. It rammed right into her, knocking itself and Cat back down the river bank. Mid fall, Cat could bee Sylvia fighting the other Harpy, while Razz had just summoned a bunch of bone spears and was firing them at the harpy as well. Go team.

Her back hit the river banks, rocks and pebbles digging into her back, drawing blood. The harpy’s beak came fast, she moved her head out of the way just in time for the beak to spear the ground by where her head had just been.

The harpy’s two back legs were positioned on either side of her legs, two front paws and claws sinking into her chest. With the harpy’s head now right next to her, she jolted her body upward, her shoulder spikes sinking into the tender flesh of the harpy above her.

With a roar, the harpy reared back, and that was all the time she needed. Quickly flipping them over, Cat now straddling the huge bird, she swung her fist into the side of its head. Knocking it out cold.

Breathing heavily, she stood up. Only to be knocked down again.

Clawed and feathery hands now wrapped around her throat.

“No way.” She thought, towering over her, was a third harpy, and sickening grin covering its face.

Her vision started to blur, and struggled, but the huge creature had the advantage point, claws now sinking deeper into the flesh of her neck. She was running out of air. She whipped her tail wildly, but all it did was scratch the back legs of the beast.

Time seemed to slow, “no... I can’t die like this. I haven’t done everything I’v wanted to do.” She thought, but here she was, shoulders digging into the pebbles of the riverbank, gasping for air. “I’m sorry Dad, I’m sorry mom... looks like I might have to break my promise today.”

Suddenly, as time sped up again, two skeletal hands wrapped around the shoulders of harpy above her and tugged.

The harpy flew back, now only two, dark purple eye light, were staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, enjoy this, along with my cliff hanger please


	3. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Black knows about WildCat being a Dragon, or Draconics, yaaaay
> 
> Also, I made some tweaks to this chapter, the next should be out by late Saturday or sunday

Here’s my tumblr [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie) come chat, and ask things or message me, I’m still getting used to everything so bear with me *********

If you had told Sans that day that he would meet another surface monster, get called to a crime scene, and would end up in the crossfire of a gunfight, he would have laughed in your face and called your crazy. But now, as he was behind a damn police car, watching a surface Monster by the name of (Y/N), or WildCat, as she scaled the side of a bridge, the impossible possibility didn’t seem to impossible now.

When WildCat first walked into the break room, he swore he could feel his soul and the hum of his magic against his ribcage. Of course he had heard the all the talk about her and how she was on bed rest for two week because of the nasty fight she had gotten into involving one of her bounties. But he didn’t believe most of it. How could a human take down one of the most wanted criminals in Ebott city all by herself?

But looking at her now, he damn well believe it. Everything about her wreaked confidence and power, from the way she held herself, to her stronger body build. Black couldn’t help but stare… stars she was beautiful.

He quickly snapped out of his thought. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Sans, you just met this human.” He preformed a quick CHECK.

And Holy Shit.

She didn’t just look like a damn tank, she had the stats to prove it. There’s no way she could be a normal human.

After withdrawing his magic, he saw her flinch, Did she sensed his magic? No, there’s no way, no surface monster ever could. But boy, was he wrong.

He also almost dusted Razz after basically insulting WildCat, saying “she was a normal Surface Monster.” He was clearly blind, she was anything but. So he felt a small prick of satisfaction in seeing him get all flustered after the two other monsters called him out on it, it was a funny sight to see.

-

-

He looked at where WildCat had disappeared to, silently waiting, suddenly, the tale tell sounds of guns breaking was heard, not even a minute later, a huge harpy leaped down from the bridge, focusing his attention to the new target, he felt his magic begin to poor our from his soul and into his eye light and fingers, the air now dense with magic. The kitsue he has met a few days prior, who went by the name of Sylvia, let out a war cry, leaping at the huge beast, with his doppelgänger who went by the name of Razz not far behind her, sending bone attacks towards the harpy in front of them.

They seemed to have that handled.

He then turned his attention back to the bridge just in time to see WildCat falling with another harpy on top of her, they both crashed down into the river bank a few yards away. Before he could go after her, he caught the shine of feather in the sunlight, another harpy was perched on the bridge, looking over to where the two had just fallen.

Both of them made eye contact for a split second.

Just then, a roar came from the riverbed, it seemed WildCat was fine, if the cry of the harpy had anything to do with it.

But what happened next had Black on his feet and running to the river bed, the Harpy that was perched on the Bridge had taken a nose dive, and seemed to land on top of something… or someone.

When Black reached the scene, he didn’t hesitate when he saw the new harpy straddling a being twice as small as it was, and roughly grabbed its shoulder and threw it, as far as he could in the _opposite_ direction.

There, with spikes standing up, teeth bared, and blood soaking her shirt, was WildCat.

Oh.

This was the last thing Black expected. There she was. She had a tail and spikes on her shoulders, along with clawed hands. Purple scales, the same color of his magic, littered her arms, neck, and shoulders. A Draconics, a part of his mind registered, he remembered reading about them.

Apparently they were one of the most feared surface monsters, not just because they were near impossible to kill, but because they were also part dragons.

He knew there was something about her… he just knew, and he was right.

-

-

WildCat could only stare in shock at Blacks outstretched hand, he wasn’t running from her, wasn’t cowering in fear. Honestly it was a nice change of pace.

Quickly taking his hand, they both turned to look at the harpy, who was now back on its feet. She could feel Blacks magic coming off him in waves, feeling her spikes hum with her magic, she raised her tail high and with a flicking motion, she send purple spike towards the harpy, a few white bones following close behind.

Eyes widening, the harpy dodged the spikes, but a bone bit him the the shoulder. Blood gushing out of the wound, the harpy fell once again into a heap on the floor, clutching its arm in agony.

Soon handcuffs were on it, and the two harpy’s WildCat had dealt with were placed in the cop car.

By then WildCat had changed back into a normal human, while Razz and Sylvia made their way towards them, the last harpy with them.  
By then the ambulance had arrived, along with two new skeletons who WildCat found out went by the names of Cash and Rus. Apparently they were both the brothers of Black and Razz, honestly, they did look related, plus, a WildCat didn’t know of any other skeleton monsters until today.

Right now she was sitting in the back of the ambulance, getting her stitches redone. Apparently she had popped them in the struggle. She was just in her black sports bra, her purple top was discarded. She flinched lightly when she felt the paramedic prod the new wounds with cotton and peroxide, while the other continued to work on the stitches.

Soon, they were done and she was left sitting on the back of the ambulance alone, when all of a sudden Black walked up to her.

They stared at each other for a moment before Black spoke.

“So You Are A Draconics?” Cat just nodded, “Yes, what about it?”

Blacks eye light shifted into a softer sort of look. “Look, I Get It, You’re Afraid That You Will Be Judged For What You Are. Can’t Say I Blame You.” He said while sitting next to her of the side of the ambulance. “And I Get It If You Don’t Want To Talk About It. But It Seems That You And I, Along With Razz Will Be Working Together Some More, So I Would Like You To Have My Number Incase You Would Like To Talk About It.”

He then presided to pull out a piece of paper with a number on it and handed to Cat, which she took with trembling hands, “But… why?” Was all she could whisper.

Black turned his head like a confused puppy, “Well, For Starters You Aren’t THAT Scary, Plus, Like I Said, I Believe We Will See Each Other More.”

Cat let out a weak chuckle, and pulled out her phone to add the contact, a ping was heard from Razz’s phone, when he pulled it out, a message read.

**Unknown: Hello bonehead, thank you for your concern. And maybe I will talk to you sometime, you seem pretty chill, and who am I to turn down a person who doesn’t actually run away from me?**

Black glanced to at WildCat with a small smirk on his lips, he couldn’t help but feel a small trickle of pride leaking into his system at her words.

Suddenly, Rus appeared out of nowhere, right in front of the two of them. Cat let out a started squeak while Black just rolled his eye lights.

“Really Rus, Must You Make It Your Life Goal To Scare Everyone You First Meet.”

The skeleton in question chuckled, “Course bro, be honest, it’s pretty funny to see different reactions.”

His eye light then looked over to Cat, “You must be Cat, I’ve heard a lot about‘ cha from Black over here.” Cat laughed nervously at that, what exactly had Black said about her? “All good things I hope.”

Rus let out a slight chuckle, “Don’t worry darlin, haven’t got any bad reports about you yet.”  
Well that was good to hear at least. “Anyways, Bro, it’s about time we head back home, wouldn’t you say?”

Blacks eye light flicked between Cat and his brother, “Hmmmm, I Suppose You Are Right.” He stood up to reach for Rus’s now outstretched hand, “Cat,” He said turning back to her, “Remember What I Told You About. Just Think About It.”

And with that, he grabbed the other skeletal hand, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

-

-

After filing a report in the case, Cat made her way back home. Past the park, and through the front door. She ended up skipping dinner, and made her way up to the shower, then then pealed off her clothes and stepped under the hot water.

A pleasant sigh escaped her, showers were honestly a gift from heaven. Scrubbing her vanilla scented shampoo into her hair, she let it soak while thinking about today.

A monster had seen her in her Draconics form, and hadn’t run away. He even offered to talk to her about it if she wanted to. No one had ever done that.

Finishing with the rest of her hair, Cat stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, being careful to avoid the newly placed stitches, and threw of a shirt that was way to big for her. Her clawed feet now making a slight clicking noise as she walked to her bedroom.

As she settled into bed, she turned over when she heard her phone go off.

**BlackKnight: I would like to ask you if you might want to meet up at a café tomorrow? Maybe meet some more of my family, and talk more about your scales and teeth? You don’t have to, but I thought I might as well offer. Also, don’t worry. I haven’t told anyone about you being a Draconics.**

-

-

Black lay in his bed, anxiously waiting for a reply. He felt so dumb sending that. But his brother had told the rest of the household about Cat, and of course Blue and Papyrus had wanted to meet this new… friend? Yes. Friend of his.

Suddenly his phone went off, he quickly checked the text.

**The Wild Cat: Sure, I would love to meet your family, I also wouldn’t mind telling YOU some information about me, how does 12:30 sound? :3**

**BlackKnight: Yes, That should work, I wish you a goodnight (Y/N)**

With that, be turned off his phone and plugged it into charge, he better get to sleep, but his soul couldn’t help but do little backflips at the thought that she had said yes.

-

-

She felt her soul do a little back flip when Black used her real name, ohhh… he was just to sweet. Plugging in her phone, she drifted off into sleep, think about what tomorrow would bring.

-

-

A conversation was held in the floor just below Black, where skeletons by the names of Stretch, Rus, Cash, and Sans, who was referred to as Classic most of the time, as they would sometimes call him, were talking about this new mystery “WildCat” Black had been talking about.

”She seems harmless enough,” Rus said, casting a weary glance at a weary looking Classic. Stretch just sighed, sure the girl seemed harmless enough, but so did Chara before they came to the underground and caused mass genocide. You could never let your guard down around new people.

”We know nothing about her. All we know is what Black told us, which is that she is a surface monster, and a bounty hunter.” Classic said, pinching the brim of his noise with fingers. 

Rus just shrugged, “It makes my bro happy, plus she basically put herself into the line of fire for Black, and Razz.” He directed the statement at Cash along with Classic.

To which Cash only narrowed his eye, “She’s got a chunk of LV on her, we still have to be cautious.” “I never said we didn’t have to be,” Rus insisted, “I’m just sayin that she is one of the _only _people I’v ever seen Black talk about, and say something that wasn’t a direct insult, plus she seems to tolerate him.”

None of them could really argue with that. Black rarely talked about anyone other than himself, so it was a shock when he had talked about the bounty hunter at dinner that night.

”Fine. Let’s make a deal,” Classic said, “One us besides Rus,” he said looking over to said skeleton, “Goes with our bros to meet this Surface Monster, and if she checks out in our books, we won’t have to take any action.”

”And if she does turn out to be like the other humans...” Stretch prompted.

”Well, let’s just say...” Classics eye lights fizzled out,

**S h e ‘ s G o i n g T o H a v e A B a d T i m e.**

And with that statement, and with the agreement of the others, the four teleported off to bed, but not before they checked on their brothers, and Stretch went down to the basement to catch Red up on what he missed.

Axe was already asleep, so they would have to tell him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out, that most surface besides a few special cases will not turn into dust like underground monsters. But I will make sure to make that clear when the time comes.
> 
> Also, who’s excited to meet more skeletons?


	4. Some New Faces and Some New B.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go out with Black and meet some new skeletons, but if curse things do south.

Here’s my tumblr for the fanfic, feel free to ask questions, or just chat. [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie)

Wildcat was sitting outside of the cafe, eyes scanning the passing people, looking for a specific monster.

She had managed to drag her lazy ass out of bed that morning opted to wear her favorite colored sweater dress, decided against the leggings, and wore a pair of boots.

Now here she was, sipping her coffee outside under the winter sun, alone.

Sighing, she made a move to stand up. She should have known... people always leave, who would want to stay and listen to her anyway?

Just as she pushed in the chair and turned around, a small blur of purple skidded to a stop right next to her.

Blinking in shock, she was met face to face with the one and only Black, who looked like he had just run a marathon.

She took a surprising step back, and Black shot her an apologetic look, “I’m sorry to have run up like that, I just needed to get here before they did.”

Before Cat could utter a word, Black continued, “My Brother Along With Some Of My... Cousins, Are Coming Here As Well, I Am Truly Sorry, I Didn’t Know That They Had Planned This.” 

“Mh... ok, I don’t mind, I just wish I knew a bit in advanced.” Cat said.

“Once Again, I Am Very Sorry, I Couldn’t Convince Them Not To Come, After Rus and I Mentioned You At The Dinner Table, They Said They Couldn’t Wait To Meet You... And Here We Are. 

Cat felt a small blush begin to pepper her cheeks, Black had mentioned her? Black... didn’t seem like the type who would give praise to others easily, and it just meant all the more to her. The realization made the blush on her cheeks grow a little bit darker.

Before either of them could say another world, the crowd of people along the streets parted, as two skeletons came bounding up to them.

One was around Black’s size, with blue eye lights, and bandana to match, he also wore a white T-shirt and a pair jeans with black combat boots. The other has to be at least seven feet tall, he wore a red scarf, with orange and red sweater, the words “cool dude” stitched into the fabric, he wore a pair of jeans like the other skeleton, but sported a pair of bright red boots. In all honesty, the outfit would have looked dumb on anyone else, but on him, it looked precious.

She still had the smaller skeletons by half an inch, but she had a feeling that small victory wouldn’t last long.

“BLACK! WHY IN STARS WOULD YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!” The taller one yelled, but he didn’t seem angry, he just seemed to speak in all caps.

He only then seemed to notice her, “AH! HUMAN, IT IS A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MEET YOU! BLACK HAD SAID SO MANY NICE TO ABOUT YOU!”

He stuck out his hand for her to take, and when she did he enthusiastically shook her arm up and down. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS HERE IS MY COUSIN BLUE, AND STR-“ He trailer off, looking around in confusion.

Suddenly there was a crack of magic in the air and a tall lanky skeleton appeared in front of her, surprisingly, she didn’t flinch.

Because of her keen since of smell, and the ability to sense magic, she could feel a hole being torn in the very fabric of time in front of her, even before this orange sweatshirt sporting skeleton appeared in front of her.

-

-

Stretch blinked in surprise, the monster in front of him didn’t even flinch, she just looked at him with a calm gaze... it was kind of unsettling.

“STRETCH! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT APPEARING OUT OF NO WHERE, AND IN FRONT OF MISS “Y/N.” Blue said, puffing his cheeks out in frustration.

Stretch just chuckled and held his hands up in surrender, sending a playful glance in Cats direction, which caused her to chuckle.

“Just Wildcat, or Cat is find Blue.” She told his brother, a good natured smile gracing her lips.

“Sorry if I startled you honey. As you may or may not already know, m’names Stretch,” he then look a hand out of his pocket and she gladly accepted it.

“Well sit down, there’s no use in just standing here.” She said warmly, pulling out some chairs.

The five of them all sat down, and Cat spoke up, “Wait, Black I though you said your brother was coming?”

Stretch idly scratched the back of his skull, in truth, he had bribed Rus with the promise of more dog treats, and a few bottle of limited edition BBQ sauce he had been saving.

At first, Stretch thought he might decline, but all he did was take the bottles and left him with a warming, “Alright Ashtray, but don’t anything to ruin this for Black... and you’ll need a bit more than some monster candy and smokes to heal you when I’m done.”

In all honesty, Stretch has no intention of ruining anything, all he wanted to do was make sure this monster sitting in front of him didn’t mean any harm to him or his brother. Plus someone needed to keep an eye out, Axe had volunteered at first, but they quickly shut that idea down, there was no reason to chase this person away.

At least not yet.

“He had something to do, told me to tell y’all he couldn’t make it.” Stretch replied lazily.

Cat just shrugged, while Black gave him a suspicious look, but didn’t say anything else on the subject.

-

-

“Cat, how are your stitches?” Black asked, while turning to face said person. Cat just shrugged, “In all honesty it could’ve been way worse. I’m lucky the claws on that thing didn’t cut all the way to the bone,” she said, while pulling aside the sleeve of her sweater dress exposing stitches that ran from the back of her shoulder blade to her collarbone.

Blue and Papyrus winced at the site, that would cause major scaring for sure, while Stretch gave her a look of sympathy.

“Damn darling, that still looks pretty bad.” He said, while looking away, he really didn’t like the look of the thread that was imbedded in between her skin. Black just leaned closer to see the stitches better.

“I actually have another one across my sternum, but I can’t show you that one... Well, not until after the third date at least.” She said with a cheeky smile, a small hue of orange spread across the skeletons face, he didn’t expect her to throw in a flirt like that.

Papyrus could be heard chocking on air in the background.

“These should be done tighter, there is a chance the wound could still reopen, especially with this horrible craftsmanship.” Black said while prodding at one of the stitches. Cat just shrugged, “Honestly I don’t care, at the time we just need to focus on stopping the bleeding. Plus, beggars can’t be choosers now can they?” She said as she shooed Blacks hand away, he sat back down with an unsatisfied grumble. Eventually, everyone went around and started sharing things about themselves, she found out the Papyrus and Blue had started taking cooking lessons, well Razz and Black had been taking sparring lessons every weekend. In all honesty, it was interesting to hear all the different things the skeletons to did. They asked her a few questions too, like “What was it like working at the department,” or “Is it hard to hunt down people.” She just repeated most of the information she told black and razz the day before, but they also asked her a few questions about her family, and her opinion on which was better, tacos or spaghetti.

After a while, a waiter came up to their table, with a look of annoyance on her face. “ I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You were causing a distraction to the other customers and it’s bad for business.”

“We weren’t even talking that loud,” Stretch said, his eyes narrowing at the worker, she just scoffed, “With you monsters, there’s always a problem, I’m not going to ask you again, if you refuse to leave I’m going to have to call security.” She then proceeded to flash them a sweet smile.

Black looked like he was about to kill the woman on site, while Blue and Papyrus had their heads down, looking like kicked puppies. And Stretch, Stretch just kept a poker face giving nothing away.

Cat was the first want to move, standing up she pushed in her chair and made her way towards the waitress.

“Miss...” she stopped and looked at her name tag, “Charlotte correct?” She asked, giving her own smile to the waitress, turning turning her eyes towards Cat, the waiter glared at her, “Yes that is my name, is there something I can do for you?” she questioned, the smile now slipping off her face, a scowl now taking its place.

“Can you give me and my friends a reason to why we were being disruptive? We are just trying to enjoy our coffee on this lovely afternoon, but it seems you might have a problem with that.” Cat said, cold eyes seeming to pierce the women’s very soul.

“Do I really need a reason, they’re monsters, no one will defend them, well maybe besides you.” She gave Cat a quick look over, not looking impressed. “You do know it is now illegal to keep monsters out of establishment without a valid reason? It’s actually been a law for eight months now.” Cat said, eyebrows furrowed in mocking confusion.

All Charlotte did was scoff, “It’s my word against yours in your monster friends over there, who do you think they’ll believe? I’m not going to ask again, leave now before I get the authorities.” “Miss Charlotte, you don’t seem to realize the situation your in, you see, I am the authorities.” Cat said with a smile. The color on the waitresses face drained, “Yo-you’re bluffing,” she said, the confidence in her voice now wavering. Pulling out her badge, Cat rose an eyebrow, a victorious smile on her face, “MEPD or Mount Ebott Police Department, (Y/N) L/N) Bounty Hunter, and former detective, at your service. The waitress had looked ready to throw herself off a cliff at this point. “Now Miss Charlotte, you do realize an act of racism isn’t taken lightly, and you have also made a false accusation to a officer? Correct?” The waitress just continued to stare at WildCat, “You could be facing three years for that alone... so,” Wildcat took a step towards the now shaking waitress, “I would suggest you leave now while I’m feeling nice, or, stay, and tell security your side of the story, but remember.” She leaned into the frozen waitress’s ear, “It’s my word against yours.”

With that, the waitress turned tail and fled back into the restaurant.

-

-

Ok, so maybe Stretch made the wrong call about WildCat, he watched as she took a deep breath, composing herself again, before turning back to the table and sitting down. The bounty hunter had just defended them, and not only was she clever with the way she went about it, she also may or may not have look super fucking hot while doing it.

It was quiet for a bit, before Blue broke the silence, “WOWIE, THAT WAS AMAZING MISS CAT!” He exclaimed, with literal starts in his eyes, Papyrus nodded his head enthusiastically, while Cat just awkwardly scratched her cheek, face becoming slightly flushed, it seemed she wasn’t used to all the praise, “I Must Agree With Blue,” Black said while nodding once in approval, “Not Only Did You Shut The Situation Down Fast, But You Also Managed To Be Clever With How You Did It.”

Stretch watched as the blush on her face increased tenfold, she just tried laugh it off and say it was nothing, while still nervously scratching her cheek.

Honestly it was to damn cute.

-

-

Another hour went bye, filled with idle chat and more praise. Black had decided it was time for these fools to leave, after all, he still had to talk to Cat about her being a Draconic.

Plus, she was paying to much attention to them.

With that in mind, Black cleared his throat, “I Believe It Is Time For Me and Cat To Get Going, After All, We Still Need Talk About... Work,” he finished while Papyrus nodded in agreement, “YES, IT IS AROUND 1:30, AND ME AND BLUE NEED TO GET TO OUT COOKING LESSON BY 2:00.” Stretch just shrugged.

Everyone got up out if their chairs, and said their goodbyes, Papyrus picked Cat up and gave her a hug, almost crushing her spine in the process, while Blue proceeded to do the same. “Ima head back to the lodge,” Stretch told Black, “Text me or your brother when you want us to come get you.” Black nodded, he just wanted to get out of here.

“OH!” Papyrus stopped, pulling out his phone, “WOULD YOU MIND GIVING ME YOUR NUMBER, MAYBE YOU CAN COME OVER COOK WITH ME AND BLUE SOMETIMES?”

Before Black could tell the creampuff to buzz off, Cat was already answering, “Sure, I would, love to, maybe I can meet this brother of yours as well.”

Blue and Papyrus got Cats number, and were on their way, while Stretch turned to Cat. “It was nice to meet you honey, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other more often,” with that, he winked and was gone.

“Finally,” Black though as Cat turned to look at him, “So where to?” She asked, with a smile on her lips, she looked a bit nervous. Black just shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the cafe. She let out a startled squeak, but managed to keep her footing as Black and her weaved in and out of the crowds.

“That WildCat, is a surprise,” he said, sending a cheeky smile over his shoulder. It helped her to relax a little bit more, she let out a sign and let Black continue to lead her into the great unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Enjoy this new chapter, also, the next one should be out by Wednesday or Thursday, so be on the look out.
> 
> ALSO HOLY CRAP 57 Kudos, 16 Bookmarks, and 453 hits?! You are all amazing!


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMM! I GOT FANART
> 
> Also, I’v updated this chapter again, and have made some adjustments, and have cleared a few things up, so enjoy this newer chapter!

Holy shit I got fanart! [WildCat Being Her Sassy Self](https://kittenzandcookie.tumblr.com/post/188309912380/ummm-holy-shit-i-got-fan-art-from-my-friend-we)

And here’s my tumblr, feel free to come chat or ask questions! -[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie)

After weaving in and out if the crowed streets filled it people, WildCat took in the sighs of the city while Black held onto her hand and lead her through the busy streets. Eyes scanning the surrounding buildings, Cat was in awe at all the different stores, most looked like they were run by monsters, some by humans.

She had never been this far into the underground monster’s district before, and she now regretted it.

Almost every monster they passed gave them warm and friendly smiles, most seemed to know Black by his name, and called out in a cheerful greeting.

A building caught Cats eye, it was a monster clothing store, with specific clothes tailored to fit different monsters, different monster mannequins lined the window, a tail coming out of the back of one of them. Maybe she should stop there at some point, the cloths did look like they would be more comfortable than the normal clothes she wore when she was in her monster form.

Whenever she did change, her tail would usually have to stick out of the top of the jeans or leggings she was wearing, and if the cloth was to tight, she would end up tearing it. That’s why she usually wore shorts and loose shirts in the summer, and stretchy leggings and large sweaters or sweater dresses in the winter. She had tailored a few of the shorts and leggings to have a hole where her tail would be, and added a sipper that stretched across the back of the clothing, so it looked like it was there for decoration, or was just built into the clothing, but was actually used to slip her tail through if needed.

Making a mental note of where the store was on the street, she turned back to Black and let him lead her in an unknown direction.

-

-

Eventually, her shoes hit sand. Black had taken her to the beach that was right outside the monster city. But it looked like they were in a cove of sorts, the low tide uncovered rocky tide pools were filled with ocean life that had gotten stuck. Sharp rocks could be seen further out, the waves crashing over them before retreating back to sea. If it had been any earlier, most of the little tide pool covered cove would have been underwater. It was beautiful.

Cat was drug out of her thoughts by Black clearing his throat, “I Found This Place When We First Got To The Surface, You Can Imagine My Surprise When I Came Back The Next Morning And It Was Gone, I Had To Look Up Why The Ocean Suddenly Moved Up Thirty Feet, And Swallowed The Land.”

Cat couldn’t help but chuckle, slipping off her shoes and sockets, she sat them down on the sandy terrain, and then preceded walk over to one of the tide pools, Black following silently behind her. Peering down, Cat could clearly see a number of colorful shells lining the bottom of the pool of water, while two lone starfish were pressed against the side of the hole, and little sea anemones were lined up next to them.

Reaching down, Cat let one of her fingers dip into the water and brush against the anemone, the small flowing tentacles grabbed a hold of her fingers, and stuck on. She smiled, and held it there for a bit before taking her finger out of its grasp and moving to pick up a purple and pink shell. Making sure nothing was inside, she picked it up and moved to show Black, “What do you think, can I keep it?”

Black plucked it out of her hands and examined it with narrowed eye sockets, “I Don’t See Why Not, As Nothing Lives In Here,” a smile broke out across his face as he placed it back and her hand and she pocked it.

Eventually, both of them walked back to the sandy part if the cover, Cat sat down on a boulder and motioned for Black to join her. Turning to face them, her expression become serious, “I have decided to tell you some things about me, in return, I hope you will keep these things yo yourself. “ Once Black promised he wouldn’t tell another soul, she asked him what he wanted to know.

Black was silent for a moment, before saying “Whatever You Want To Share.” Cat paused for a moment, she had expected him to bombard her with questions, but no, he wanted her to share what she felt comfortable with sharing.

Thinking it over, she clicked her tongue before beginning, “Draconics, one of the first surface monsters to exist, or that’s what they say. I was born nearly 200 years ago,” she paused and turned to Black, his eye sockets had widened a bit, “I Heard Draconics Lived A Long Time, As Do Other Monster, But I Didn’t Think…” He trailed off, not wanting to be rude.

Cat just chuckled, “Honestly I don’t take offense, my ID says I’m 27. We have the option to change it ever 70 or 80 years if we want.” Black nodded in understanding and she continued, “Our kind has never been largely accepted, I mean, it has gotten way better, but some people still try and kill us. Most of us had gotten wiped out nearly five hundred years ago, and for a time we were thought to be extinct. There’s a reason you don’t see a lot of dragons walking around.”

Black had turned his gaze to the water, the only sign that he was listening was when a small hum came from the back of his throat. “You Seem To Be Able To Handle Yourself In A Fight, Did You Ever Have Combat Training?” Turning her gaze to the water as well, Cat spoke “I needed up fighting in World War 2, I was mostly a messenger and spy, because no one suspected me, near the end of the war, I wrapped myself up in a coat, picked up a gun, and made my way towards the front lines.”

She thought back on it now, remembering the screams of solders and the smell of blood and, smoke. “That was where I first started fighting, eventually after the war I joined the Police Force, and became a homicide detective for nearly 50 years.” Black looked like he was going to question her, but she cut him off. “I eventually quit from the job, mostly because I wanted to live a more relaxed life for a little bit, but couldn’t stay away for long, I eventually rejoined again and became a bounty hunter.”

Black seemed to be thinking about something, his eyes met hers, a small purple blush covering his face. “Do You Think You Can Transform!?” The question was asked so fast, it took a second for Cat to register what he had said. Biting her nail, she silently stood up from the rocks and walked a few feet away from Black. Spinning to face him, she slowly let her human form slip away, hands becoming claws, canines and tail growing, and feet disappeared and turned into haunches.

Small scars littered her body, the horns on her head shine in dimming sunlight, the light reflecting off her scales and turning the sand around her slightly purple.

-

-

Black stared in awe, she was beautiful.

But what made him frown was the fact that she wasn’t looking him in the eyes anymore, her claws feet shuffled side to side nervously, he didn’t understand what she had to be nervous about, she looked fine. “I’m surprised you haven’t run yet.” Cat said, eyes glancing back up to meet his.

He just scoffed, “And Why Would I Do That? You Aren’t Going To Attack Me Are You?” Cat blinked in surprise and quickly shook her head, “Them Why Would I Run?” She was silent for a time, then spoke up, “Most people just get intimidated and avoid me.”

That made sense, humans had a tendency to push things away that they never understood, they would rather be in the dark than try and learn more about the world around them, and he told her so. “Humans are simple minded creatures, they fear you because they don’t know you, they just assume things, just ignore them, they aren’t worth your time.”

Standing up, he walked over and made a motion towards her arm, and she hesitantly gave her the clawed hand, he took it and flipped it palm up, purple scales ran up the length of her forearm, and ended at her elbows, her palm was covered in them too, five long sharp claws sat at the tips of her fingers, each looking like they could slice through bone like butter.

It was then Black realized how dangerous Cat could actually be, but he didn’t really care, she had made no move against him, he also realizes that she was now taller than him. Taking a step back, he looked up at her face, she had at at least be five inches taller than him.

She sheepishly smiled down at him, “It appears I’m taller now.” Black just rolled his eye lights, he hated it when people were taller than him, but maybe he could make an exception just this once.

-

-

The sun had how begun to set over the waves, it casted an orange glow over the water. Cat needed to get home, and Black offered to walk her but she politely declined, “I’ll be ok, you don’t have to.” And after a little bit of back and forth, he eventually let up, but made her walk with him back to the city.

Coming to a stop, they both sat down, Cat now once again in her human form. “I Had Fun Today.” Black said, Cat hummed in agreement, “Me too, even if we had to deal with some racist prick.” “Well you shut that down fast, plus it was amusing to watch her get put in place.” They both laughed at that.

Eventually, Rus showed up to get Black, the air once again cracking with magic before revealing the gold toothed skeleton, “Hello again darling,”he said, a smile gracing his face, he then extended his hand to Black took hold of it. Before they went, Black turned to her, “We should do this again sometime.” He then shot a wink her was, and then they were gone, leaning Cats heart doing weird little flips.

-

-

Cat threw on some pjs, and borrowed under her covers, ready to fall asleep. But the ding from her phone made her reopen her eyes, it was a text from papyrus, asking her if she wanted to come over next weekend and cook with him and Blue, not being able to say no, she quickly agreed before shutting her phone off and putting it on her nightstand.

Turning onto her side, and looked at her wall clock which read 1:06 a.m. Honestly, she needed more sleep. And that’s what she intended to do.

Closing her eyes, she let the embrace of sleep drag her under.

_All she could feel were sharp claws sinking into her back, pulling and tearing at her flesh, she opened her mouth in a silent scream, but no sound came out. Flipping around, she saw the face of the harpy, it’s claws now moving into her neck, ripping out a bloody chunk and throwing it into the abyss. A smirk plastered over its now blood splattered face_

_She felt helpless, remembering how she wasn’t able to do anything, her previous injuries preventing her from doing so, and the weight of the harpy pressing down on her, it had to much leverage, to much of an upper hand._

_Now here she was, blood pooling in her mouth and falling onto her already blood soaked shirt. A gurgling sound coming out instead of a shout. _

_She felt herself slipping away, from blood loss or TRUE fear, she didn’t know, but welcomed it anyway._

_Opening her eyes, she was staring into darkness, and darkness was staring back at her. She felt cold. Numb. Weak. **Empty.**_

_Not knowing where she was, or who she was, she let the darkness consume her, let it run through her veins, to her clawed fingertips and feet. Let it over her eyes, and it somehow got **darker, so much darker.**_

Cat jolted awake covered in sweat, her hands flying to her throat feeling for any blood, but found none. Sighing, she flopped back down on her bed, gripping her now hole covers sheets in her hands. “It was just a dream.” She kept repeating to herself, “Just a dream.”

Maybe she had overestimated how much she had recovered. Maybe she was still to weak to do anything. 

Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought, she was a dragon for stars sakes, the harpy had just gotten the jump on her, had taken advantage of her already weakened state. She had panicked, that was all. It wouldn’t happen again. 

She would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I’m sorry this chapter is late, I’m in the Bahamas right now and I’m going on a shark dive tomorrow. So wish me luck, but please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> And I’m sorry if it sucks :/ I tried
> 
> Also give me feed back and what you would like to see happen next


	6. Down in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat takes Papyrus’s offer for a cooking lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, with my surgery done, and writers block cured for now, I was able to write another chapter.

I GOT MORE FANART OMGGG! 

This was [Another amazing post by an Anonymous](https://kittenzandcookie.tumblr.com/post/188523534850/hey-so-i-drew-the-other-drawing-of-reader-thats)

Fanart by [@redroseofdestruction](https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/) and [Her Take on What Cat Looks Like](https://kittenzandcookie.tumblr.com/post/188457538335/redroseofdestruction-okay-i-have-read)

******************* 

It turns out a week can pass by fairly quickly, work at the department went by fast and Black and Razz had excelled in their training so far, it was shocking in a way, how fast they were able to pick up on things. Black and Cat chatted on their breaks, while Sylvia kept sending smirks her way.

Not that Cat cared, Sylvia was known to ship ANYONE and everyone who Cat came in contact with. By now, it didn’t even phase her. 

Now it was Friday, technically the weekend, and Cat was heading over to the home of the skeletons. When Papyrus had given her the address, she was surprised, it was almost in the middle of nowhere. No joke. It was at least 20 miles away from civilization. 

The orange and red oak trees gave way to the rich green color of pine trees, with her window rolled down, Cat could smell how the air changed from a city pollution smell to the fresh crisp smell of earth and pine. 

It was a beautiful day, the sky was a light blue with small white clouds floating in the vast sea if blue. It was only 65 degrees surprisingly, even though it was only October, Ebott tended to get colder earlier than other parts if the world. Scientists said it was because of the magic concentration in the area, and Cat could believe that, she had been to many other parts of the world, and Ebott was the only place where you could feel the magic buzzing in the air.

Driving down the road, Cat hummed along to the random song playing on the radio, bobbing her head to the beat. Eventually, she came to a small clearing, where a few other cars were parked, Papyrus, along with Blue and another skeleton waved at her. Parking her car and hopping out, Cat made her way over to the three. 

“MISS CAT, YOU CAME!” Blue’s voice called out to her, the smaller skeleton by him seemed to wince at his volume, sending a quick glare at him before fixing his eye light in her. The new skeleton had on black basketball shorts along with a red sweater and a black and yellow jacket. A golden tooth, much like Rus’s glittered in the sun, he also wore a pair of tennis shoes that were untied.

He had a stockier build, standing a good three inches above Cat, he honestly looked like he could be on a professional football team. 

Cat smiled at Blue, “Of course I came, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” A light cyan blush appeared on his face, and his smile increased tenfold. 

Papyrus cleared his throat, “CAT, I COULD LIKE FOR YOU TO MEET RED, ANOTHER ONE OF OUR… COUSINS.” Cat didn’t miss the way he had caught himself, she remembered Black doing something similar when he first mentioned the others as well. Something was up, and Cat wanted to know what, but it wasn’t her place to ask. 

At least not yet.

The new skeleton stuck out his hand, a flirtatious smirk covering his skull. “The names Red doll, but you can just call me yours.” Ignoring his comment, Cat accepted the handshake and gave him her name. “But my nickname is Cat, so you can just call me that.” 

“Actually , I’d rather just call you mine if that’s ok with you doll.” Red said, releasing her hand, Cat rolled her eyes at him, a small chuckle escaping from her lips. Red’s smile lifted into one that seemed a little more genuine, seeming pleased with her reaction. Papyrus shook his head and scolded him, “RED, WE DO NOT TREAT OUR GUESTS LIKE THAT.” Red just waved him off, the smile never leaving his face.

“MISS CAT, IF YOU WOULD PLEASE FOLLOW US, WE WILL SHOW YOU TO YOUR HUMBLE ABODE.” Blue said, motioning for Cat to follow him as he began to make him way along a smaller trail the led away from the clearing. Cat along with the two other skeletons followed him through the pine covered ground. 

Cat eventually fell into step with Red, the two of them walking silently beside each other, while the two more energetic skeletons chatted loudly about what they were going to cook. 

“So why are your cars parked further away from the house?” Cat asked, turning her head to look at the skeleton, “A few reasons really, mostly because the lodge is to far in the forest, and we couldn’t be bothered to make a clear path up to it, another is all the traps laid about.”

Cat send him an odd look, “A few of the others like to set traps to keep uninvited guests out,” he elaborated. 

That was odd, but Cat couldn’t hold it against them, there had been multiple cases shown on the news where someone had broken into a monster home and had either dusted them in their sleep, or stolen multiple valuables. 

Plus, these skeletons did live in the woods, miles away from civilization, they had to protect themselves somehow.

Cat hummed in acknowledgment, tuning her eyes away from the skeleton to scan the woods, eventually her eyes fell upon a rope, concealed under multiple leaves and twigs. If someone were to step on it, they would have been yanked up into the air, most likely dangling by their feet.

If it were night, no human would even see the rope; even now in daylight they would have trouble spotting it. But Cat wasn’t a normal human, so those rules didn’t apply to her.

-

-

Eventually, the four of them made it to a clearing where a huge lodge was resting. It looked beautiful, there was a garden out front covered with multicolored flower, with an array of windows that seemed to let a lot of natural light into the building. 

Blue had opened the door, letting Papyrus in, while Cat and Red followed behind them. 

As soon as Cat stepped in, she was in a living room, a huge tv lined the wall with a gaming console sitting underneath it. A plush couch sat directly in front of it, with a coffee table in front of it. The table itself was littered with an array of books, one of the seemed to be about... Quantium Physics? How odd. There were also a few chairs as well, little pillows with what looked like homemade messages stitched into them sat on the arm of the chairs. They looked so cute.

Looking up, a second floor could be seen, with a stair case leading up to it, multiple doors lined the hallway, Cat could just make out the whiteboards that were on the doors, little messages scribbled on them.

All in all, it was homey, despite how big the place was.

Blue abruptly cut into her thoughts, “MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME, ME AND BLUE ARE GOING TO BEGIN SETTING UP, WE’LL CALL YOU WHEN WE’RE READY.” With that, he scampered into the kitchen, Papyrus hot on his heels. 

That just left her and Red, standing in silence... ok it was pretty awkward. 

-

-

Scratching the side of his skull, Red turned to the couch, flopping down on it, he grabbed the remote and switched on a random channel. The surface monster following behind him, but choosing to sit in one of the love seats instead. 

Deciding to break the silence, Red spoke up, “I feel like I should warn ya, those two can’t cook. Like at all.” Cat raised an eyebrow in question, Red just chucked, the poor soul had no idea what she was getting into. 

Sure, the two had been taking cooking lessons, along with his own brother and Black, who sometimes joined in. But most of the other skeletons would just get takeout, or if they did sit down to eat, they would slip it to the Annoying Dog, or AD for short. Otherwise they would have a chard meat taste stuck in their mouth for days on end, and no amount of brushing would get rid of the taste.

“It can’t be _to _bad, aren’t they taking cooking lessons?” Cat asked, her eyes leaving the screen to look at him. “I mean sure, they’ve gotten better, the stuffs edible now. But it still tastes like shit.” That got a glare sent his way, ignoring it, he pulled out his phone and sent Classic and text, telling him and the other judges that their guest was here. 

“So, you work as a bounty hunter right doll?” He asked, eye lights moving to **CHECK **her stats. 

** WildCat/ (Y/N) (L/N)**

** ATK: 450 DEF: 700**

** HP: 15700/18050**

** LV: 5 NEXT: 12090**

Much like Black, he did a double take. How in the world did a surface monster have that much **ATK **and **DEF? **A bead of sweat formed at his brow, his brothers own **ATK **only landed at at **305**, which was significantly less than hers. He moved his eyes from her chest to look into her eyes, and for a second, he thought saw a flash of annoyance before it was replaced by a blank expression. 

-

-

Cat was getting really tired of being **CHECKED**, why couldn’t these skeletons see she wasn’t a threat, at least not to them? Had she done anything to set them off? No. So why did they feel the need to preform a **CHECK? **“Ya, that’s right, been working as one for a while now.” She could literally smell the anxiety coming off the skeleton, opening his mandible with an audible click, he looked like he was going to ask another question.

But she would never get to hear that question, because in the next moment the front door was slammed open. Even before the turned around, she knew one of the beings that walked in was Black, solely because of the sound of his voice. The other she didn’t recognize. Finally getting on her knees, she turned around over the back of the couch, only to be met face to face with Black, higher eyes only mere inches away from his own. 

Both of them pulled back at neck breaking speed, uttering strings of apologies. Finally tuning her gaze away from the now purple faced skeleton in front of her, she looked at the newest skeleton. 

Much like Red, he wore the same dark color scheme, but instead had on a dark red sweater, with a pair of black jeans and a red scarf around his neck. It looked similar to Papyrus’s except more battle ridden. Three scars lined his left eye socket, and a pair of sharp canines could be seen from the top of his mouth. His one glowing red eye light looked her up and down, his mouth pulled into a sneer.

“RED, WHY IS THERE A HUMAN IN THE HOUSE?” Like Papyrus and Blue, his voice was loud and booming. Red seemed to shrink a bit under his gaze, “Don’t look at me Boss, Blue and Creampuff are the ones that invited ‘er.” 

The tall skeleton let out a huff, rolling his eye lights before focusing them back on Cat. “HUMAN!” Cat, while unfazed at the hostility in his voice, jumped at the volume it had gotten to. There was no reason to yell. “STATE YOUR NAME AND YOUR PURPOSE.” 

Cat met his gaze head on, opening her mouth she gave the skeleton her name, along with her nickname, “And as for why I’m here, Blue and Papyrus invited he to cook with them. And taking a wild guess, your name is Edge correct?” 

Edge bristled in shock, and Cat felt a bit of satisfaction run through her, truthfully, she already knew most of the skeletons names, her afternoon chats with Black gave her some information on these skeletons. 

“I Didn’t Know You Were Coming So Early.” Black said, sending a glare towards Edge before tuning his gaze back to Cat. “Papyrus said something about friendship exercises, while Blue was ranting about friendship tocos, so I decided to come a bit early to make sure I didn’t miss anything.” Black nodded his head in understanding, while Edge continued to glare at her. 

“SO YOU ARE THE SURFACE MONSTER THE OTHERS HAVE GOING ON ABOUT?” He sent a questioning gaze her way, his tense stance dropping a bit. “I suppose that’s me?” 

He suddenly let out laugh, apparently he found something amusing, “I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT ALL THE FUSS WAS ABOUT, YOU SEEM FAIRLY NORMAL TO ME.” Now it was Cats turn to bristle, how dare he call her normal. She was anything but. 

-

-

Edge watched as an array of emotions flashed across Cat’s face, it seemed she didn’t appreciate the way he acted towards her, not that he cared. In his eyes, this was just another surface monster who was beneath him. She didn’t even seem that threatening, sure she looked bulkier than the average female, with broad shoulders and a confident aura that surrounded her, but she was still no match for him. 

He turned his eyes to Black, who looked about two seconds away from impaling him with a bone. Not wanting to piss off the tiny tyrant, he decided to lay off antagonizing the monster in front of him for now.

“MISS CAT, ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN OUR COOKING LESSON?” Blues voice rang out from the kitchen. Turning her back to him, she called out “Ya! I’m coming!” Swiftly jumping off the couch, Cat made her way towards the kitchen, but not before sending a smile towards the other skeletons, and a glare towards him.

Edge could hear a growl from Black, turning his skull to him once again, he blinked at the small purple flame that was coming from his eye socket. “Watch Yourself Edge. Cats Going To Be Treated With Respect, She Isn’t Like Those Other Weak Humans And Monsters.” Raising one eyebrow, Edge peered down at Black with a questioning gaze, since when did he care about how Edge treated people? “DON’T THREATEN ME BLACK. YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT I SAW OR DO.” 

“Oh Edge, It Wasn’t A Threat, Think Of It As An Unspoken Promise.” Black blinked again, the purple flame now gone. Saying nothing else, he turned heel and made it towards the kitchen.

Edge, who was now alone with Red, slumped down onto the couch next to him. Mulling over what Black has said. 

He knew Black would hold true to his threat, he also knew that the tyrant was strong, he found that out first hand when they first arrived in this universe. He would have to wait for him to leave before he could question the new monster in his home.

But that could wait for now. Right now he had things to do, once again getting up off the couch, he picked up the discarded bags that had been forgotten minutes earlier and headed out to the back yard.

**********

Here’s my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie) feel free to come say hi, submit a request, or some fanart! I love chatting with some of y’all, and hope you all know ur the highlight of my day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please feel free to give back ideas and constructive criticism.


	7. Who Doesn’t Like Puzzles and Food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We eventually get challenged to some puzzles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Or whatever you celebrate.

Here’s my tumblr, feel free to come and chat-[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie)

*****************

Walking into the kitchen, Cat was greeted by smiling Blue, who grabbed her hand and drug her further into the room. 

Totally missing the blue and orange jacket wearing skeletons sitting at a table in the corner of the room. 

Being dragged to a stop in front of the stove, which already had quite a few ingredients placed on it, with Papyrus flanking her side, Blue asked her if she would start chopping up the beef into smaller bits so they could put them into the grinder. 

Happy to oblige, she grabbed a sharp knife from the metallic wall strip, and began cutting the beef into smaller bits before passing them to Blue, who then dropped them into the grinder and cranked the handle. 

“CAT, YOU SEEM TO KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND THE KITCHEN, ONCE YOU ARE DONE HELPING BLUE, WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME WITH THE TOMATO SAUCE?” Papyrus asked, turning his way, Cat could see him by the fridge, grabbing handfuls of the ripe red vegetables before placing them on the counter. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

Speeding up her process, she began chopping the beef into cubes again, then quickly handed the chopped bits to Blue. Flipping the knife once in her hand, and catching it by the blade, Cat handed the knife off to Blue, who took it with grateful hands, before he turned back towards the grinder.

Stepping away from him, Cat moved to turn to Papyrus, but stopped dead when she saw Stretch and another skeleton sitting at a table.

Stretch gave her a lazy half way, while the blue jacket wearing skeleton’s smile seemed to tense, his gaze flicking from her to the knife that was now in Blue’s possession.

“Sup Cat?” Stretch asked, giving her friendly smile, “Nothing much, just cooking with your brother and Papyrus. 

Turning her gaze to the smaller skeleton in the chair next to Stretch, she extended her hand towards him in a sign of friendly greeting. “You must be Sans,” at his confused gaze she elaborated, “Papyrus told me about you, went on and on about how great of a brother you are, I figured I should meet you for myself.” 

Sans chuckled, extending his hand towards her, before he could touch her, she pulled back, giving him a deadpanned look. 

“Really?” Cat questioned, pointing to his hand. “He heh, those are some _sharp _senses you have there kid.” Cat let out a small huff of laughter before taking his now whoopee cushion free hand into her own, giving it a quick shake before releasing it. 

“BROTHER! YOU MUST NOT INFECT MISS CAT WITH YOUR POOR JAPES! IT’S BAD ENOUGH HALF THE SKELETONS IN THIS HOUSE ENJOY THEM, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAINT HER TOO.” Papyrus said, turning away momentarily from diced tomatoes. 

Sand chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, “Sorry bro, you know I can’t help it.” A smile graced Cat’s lips as Papyrus let out a frustrated huff, deciding that she wouldn’t keep him waiting any longer.

-

-

“Papyrus! Please be careful!” Cat said for what felt like the hundredth time. The tall skeleton had turned the heat up on the stove to the point where the flames threatened to climb over the sides of the pot and into the boiling water itself. 

She had already had to stop him from punching any more of the pieces of tomato into a paste, sadly he still ended up getting some of the paste on the counters and on the walls.

Ironically, the two brother sitting behind them didn’t seemed to be worried, if anything, they seemed more amused at their brothers antics and Cats attempts to keep order in the kitchen.

“BUT CAT, WHERE’S YOUR PASSION!? I KNOW YOU ARE A COP, SO YOU MUST HAVE IT.” He said while turning his head to the side looking like a confused puppy, “Papyrus dear, if you turn the flames that high, the pasta will burn. Why don’t you use your passion to add flavor to the dish?” 

He just looked even more confused now, taking a breath, Cat though through her words, “You said you train correct?” He nodded his head, still looking confused, “When you train, you don’t just run in blindly, you worked on techniques, how your stance is, and what angles to approach your opponent at, and how to defend yourself.” 

He nodded his head slowly, “You know that it takes time and patience to achieve these goals, and the same goes for cooking, if you rush the process and try and do everything all at once, the end product won’t be as good as it would have been, if you had taken your time on it... patience is virtue they say, and I believe that whole heartily. And that doesn’t mean you lack passion, you just need to remember to be patient.” 

“WOWIE! I NEVER THOUGH OF IT THAT WAY,” Papyrus said with a thought full look on his face, “Glad I could give you a new perspective then.” Cat said with a bright smile on her face. 

Papyrus felt his cheeks heat up, she looked cute with a smile on her face.

-

-

Eventually, with Cats help, both tocos and spaghetti were soon finished and were set on the table. Plates and utensils were already laid out, and eight skeletons and one surface monster were seated at the chairs. Black had claimed the seat on her left, and Stretch had claimed the right one.

She totally missed Blue’s glare towards his brother, and the wink he sent back.

After settling down, most skeletons looked towards the plates of food in the middle with caution, WildCat, deciding to be the brave one, was the first to reach over and grab a toco off the plate.

At this point, all eyes were on her as she brought it to her mouth and bit into it. 

Honestly, it wasn’t that bad, the meat was a tad bit dry, but other than that, the seasoning was perfect, and the freshly cut vegetables made it even better. She hummed in approval and took another bite, that’s all it took before several other skeleton hands reached across the table to grab the toco and spaghetti.

Cash was the first to ask her a question, “So Cat, you got any family?” Turning his way, Cat remembered answering this question at the lunch with Black and some of the other last week. 

Finishing her bite Cat, cat cleared her throat and spoke, “Ya, I actually have an older brother, and two younger sisters. But my brother is overseas, and my two sisters are going back to collage to get their phycology degrees.” 

Cash nodded his head, “What about your parents? Where are they?” 

Cat was silent for a moment, letting her thought wonder. Truthfully, her parents weren’t the greatest. Her father had been a Draconics, while her mother was human. But it wasn’t until after marriage that he told her the truth, after that, she became closed off and distant, as did her father. 

Both neglected their duties as parents, and Cat and her older brother, Chase, had to raise the two younger siblings. Both of them trying to shield the younger ones from the fighting that went on in the kitchen every night. Only Chase and her had been Draconics, while their sisters were left magic less, but they still had the long lifespan of one.

But eventually, near the end of their lives, they began to try and make up for lost time, seeming to realize that life was indeed to short to fight. Because the two had a soul bond, her father had passed away with her mother. 

But the last three years they were alive, were probably some of the best memories Cat had. And she wouldn’t trade anything for she short amount of time they spent _actually _loving her and her siblings.

“They sadly passed away when we were younger, me and my older brother, Chase, had to raise them.” Cash looked away guiltily, “Sorry darling, didn’t mean to cause ya any pain.” 

Cat quickly waved him off, “Its fine, don’t worry. We managed just fine.” She gave him a small smile to show she wasn’t angry, and he seemed to accept that. 

The chatter resumed at the table, with Sans, Stretch, and Red firing puns back and forth with each other, while Blue, Papyrus, Razz, And Black all talked about battle strategies, with Cat even threw in a few of her own ideas.

Cash and Rus were chatting quietly off to the side, their conversation went unheard by everyone at the table. Edge was the only one who was sitting quietly, his face set in a small scowl.

-

-

Eventually, everyone had finished eating and Cat was in the kitchen helping clean the dishes, (despite Papyrus telling her it was unnecessary), while she felt a tall figure loom over her.

She didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. “Is there something you need Edge?” Said skeleton took in a sharp breath and look a step back, Cat just calmly finished washing her plate and put it up before turning around to face the skeleton. 

“HUMAN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF PUZZLES.” Cat turned her head like a confused puppy, “Ummm, sure, just let me finish these.” 

“VERY WELL, I SHALL MEET YOU OUTSIDE, THAT IS, UNLESS YOU ARE TO AFRAID.” He didn’t even give her a chance to respond, he was already out of the kitchen, and heading outside.

“DON’T WORRY CAT, WE’LL MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS TO YOU.” Papyrus gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “EDGE HAS A TENDENCY TO... BECOME INTENSE AT TIMES.” 

Cat chuckled and pat his hand that had lingered on her shoulder, “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure I can handle anything that Edge Lord throws my way.” She gave him a wink, and he chuckled in response.

No one usually had the guts to call Edge by that name, but it seemed Cat was unfazed by Edge’s harsh demeanor, and Papyrus could find himself admiring that.

The two of them eventually had it outside, and Cat was surprised to see Black, and Blue with them. Blue waved at her, while Black just nodded his head. Black still didn’t trust Edge not to cause harm towards Cat, so when he heard about the “puzzles he had set up for her, he knew he had to keep and eye out.

”SO YOU HAVE ARRIVED HUMAN, IT SEEMS YOU WEREN’T AS MUCH OF A COWARD AS I ONCE THOUGHT.” It took all of Cats willpower not to snap the egotistical skeletons hand off. I mean seriously, how much more self absorbed could one be? All she did was huff in response. 

Edge didn’t seem to appreciate that, but cleared his throat anyway, “FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE, YOU ARE TO FOLLOW THE PATH WE HAVE MADE, AND COLLECT ALL THE COLORED RIBBONS, WHEN YOU’RE DONE, REPORT BACK TO THE HOUSE.”

Cat nodded her head in understanding, then turned towards the forest, and took her first step into the vast sea of pine trees.

A lone red eye light watched the surface monster as she disappeared into the forest, and a sharp toothed grin covered the skeletons face, as he silently followed the unaware monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, we get to do puzzles with Edge.
> 
> Also, who eVeR could be watching Cat???


	8. Can I Axe You A Question?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat goes on her hunt for ribbons.

Here is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittenzandcookie) feel free to ask questions, or just come chat!

Also, AMAZING fanart by an anonymous sender - [Cat and Her Wonderful Self](https://kittenzandcookie.tumblr.com/post/189854954510/kittenzandcookie-hello-author-im-back-i-drew)

Honestly, the support y’all give me makes my days so much better, so thank you all!

*******************************

Wondering alone the pine needle cover ground, Cat’s eyes gazed at the sea of trees that swallowed her, looking for any sign of a ribbon. She had received a text from an unknown number, which she soon found out was the Edge Lord himself, that said there were a total of 5 ribbons. 

Red, orange, blue, purple, and black, those were the colors she needed to find, and find she would.

But she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something seriously wrong here. And it wasn't the fact that she saw an disassembled bear trap off to her right, or the fact that the leaves blocked out most of the light that casted an eerie glow into the forest.

No. It was the chill in the air that had settled deep into her bones, that came with the feeling of being watched. _Stalked._ _Hunted. _She was out of her element, and she didn’t have the home field advantage if anything were to happen.

But even then, the hunter can become the hunted, if she played her cards right.

Suddenly, a flash of blue caught her eye, stopping on the path, she turned her gaze up to look into a huge pine tree. It had to be the biggest one in the forest.

“Holy shit.” Cat said, mouth opening in shock at the ribbon flying in the breeze. The tree was at least 30 feet tall, how did Edge even manage to get the ribbon up there?!

Shaking her head, she circled the huge tree, sizing it up and down. There was no rope, no vines, no picks, no nothing. 

What, did he just want her to fly up there? She paused at the thought. “_Ha, that’s ironic.” _She winced when she felt phantom pings through her spine and along her upper back.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Cat let her magic flow into her hands, letting them turn into scaly paws with claws outstretched, and took a running leap before sinking them into the soft bark of the tree.

Heaving herself up, she began to climb the tall pine, keeping her eyes upward, refusing to look down.

By the time she reached the ribbon, her arms ached, and her legs were scratched from hugging the bark. But she couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride of reaching the top. Using her thighs to keep herself attached to the tree, she let go with her hands and reached for the ribbon.

Hooking a claw through the blue fabric, she yanked it off the tree branch, and stuck it in her mouth before shimming down the tree.

Only when her feet touched the ground did she allow herself to breath, heights had never really been her thing.

With a sign of relief, Cat turned heel continued to make her through the forest.

-

-

Axe had always considered himself prepared for anything, he had learned to adapt in the underground once the famine hit. He was able to outsmart any fallen humans and even Undyne herself.

So when he saw that the surface monster his edgier self warned him about had entered their counterparts home, met Edge, and didn’t run out screaming-he was a bit shocked to say the least.

So when they ventured into the woods, apparently sent on a quest by Edge, he followed them. 

He always stayed a good distance away, and never got within a 10 foot radius of her. But... as he stalked his prey, he couldn’t help but feel as if she knew. She knew he was there. 

His grip on his axe tightened, when she once again turned to look at where he had stood just seconds ago. Her eyes narrowing. How she knew he was following her was beyond him, he had been the butcher of the underground, no one _ever _saw him coming.

Even Black and Razz never saw him trailing behind them while they went out on their morning patrols.

So how was this monster different from them?

Eventually, she stopped at a tree, peering up into it. Following her gaze, he could see a light blue ribbon drifting in the slight breeze. He scoffed, had Edge finally lost his mind? There was no way any monster could reach that high. Not without the help of blue magic, and he was 90% sure she didn’t have that.

The bark was soft, but slippery, and it was impossible to climb. He was so busy staring off into space, pondering the possibility of how to reach the ribbon, that he almost missed the slight spike of magic in the air. _Almost._

Quickly snapping his gaze back to the monster, he saw her hands had now turned into claws, and purple scales now covered her hands and reached just past her forearm.

Staring in shock, he watched as she look a bounding leap and sunk her claws into the bark of the tree. 

Slowly, he watched as she used her upper body strength to haul herself up the tree, her eyes only fixed on the ribbon. Once she did reach the top, she used her thighs to hold onto the tree while she yanked the ribbon off its branch.

Sticking it in her mouth, she slowly made her way back down the tree, once she reached the bottom, she looked ready to kiss the ground below her. He lightly chuckled at her expression before falling behind her at a safe distance as she continued her walk through the forest.

Eventually, the monster had gather three ribbons, the blue one from earlier, an orange that was inside a tree trunk, and a purple one from the other side of a river. She almost stepped on an active bear trap while retrieving the purple ribbon, but managed to skillfully dodge the spikes before the slammed into her leg.

She suddenly veered off toward the right, and stepped into a grassy clearing, little yellow buttercups were dotted amount the knee high emerald grass, their golden petals shining in the late afternoon sun. The sky overhead was a royal blue color, free of clouds, the sun shining brightly into the clearing.

A stark contrast from the shadowy forest she had just stepped out of.

She looked to be admiring one of the flowers, bending down to pick it up. Plucking it off it’s stem, she held it up to her noise and look a sniff, and then she slowly picked the petals and let them flow away in the breeze.

His hand gripped the handle of his axe tighter. She looked so oblivious. So helpless. And a bit at peace. 

She had let her guard down, and that second was all he needed.

Now, by no means did he want to kill her, but he did want to scare her. It had been so long since anyone came into the forest, and the opportunity was to good to pass up.

He stepped on a twig to alert the monster of his presence, and that was the only warning he gave her.

Raising his axe in the air he stepped out from behind the tree and threw.

But right before he threw, he saw no shock in her eyes, no fear, there was only confidence, and bravery.

-

-

Cat watched as the skeleton’s arm extended towards her, the axe he was holding flying at her. Adrenaline rushed through her body, she knew he had been following her, so when she saw the clearing to her right, she look a chance and walked into it. Almost positive her mysterious stalker would confront her.

She could sense his presence, so she played the part of an innocent girl, pretending to let her guard drop to lead him into a false sense of security so he would reveal himself. Much like she would do if she was undercover and trying to convince her bounty that she was just that, an innocent girl.

And she her hunch was right, her stalker did reveal himself, and right after that he threw an axe at her head. Now she had gotten many tense greetings, some even resulting to her almost getting shot. But an axe to the head might have been a first.

Speaking of, she zeroed in on the axe, watching as it came closer and closer to her. Then with grace and inhuman speed, she grabbed the axe handle, spun on her heel, and threw the axe right back at the skeleton.

His eyes widened and he didn’t even get a chance to dodge, for the axe had already sunk into a tree right next to him with a _THUNK,_ inches away from his skull. 

She suddenly lunged at him while he wasn’t prepared, he looked like he was still trying to comprehend the fact that he almost got a new hole in his head. 

And even though he was a handful of inches taller than her, she still managed to tackle him to the ground.

The skeleton hit the grass with a huff, his shoulder blades digging into the ground, which did manage to soften his fall a little, with Cat now standing over him with one foot on his chest; pressing down to keep him in place. While one of her hands held a purple spear, that was only inches away from his throat.

“He he he, is that how you greet a new pal?” The skeleton asked, his lone red eye light swelling while a bead a sweat dripped down his skull as he looked up at the monster.

Cat looked at the skeleton in shock. “Well excuse me. Your the one who threw an axe at my head!”

“Not at you,” the skeleton corrected, “just to the left of you.”

Cat just stared at him, a look of mild confusion and disbelief crossed her face, then the confusion and disbelief changed to amusement. Was this skeleton serious? The situation was almost comical. Then almost became certainty.

A little giggle passed her lips, than another, and another... and eventually, she was full on laughing. She probably looked completely insane, but she didn’t care. 

And even though Axe was pinned under the monster, he couldn’t help but notice that her laugh was genuine, like she found the fact that he threw the axe at her head was funny. Or maybe she was just amused at the fact that he had actually attempted to attack her.

God. How he wished he still had the ability to perform a CHECK, but no, he lost that along with half his eyesight and possible sanity when Undyne drove a spear into his skull out of anger. Which still hadn’t solved anything. Not the monsters that were dusting, not the soul problem. and certainly the food problem.

Eventually her fit of laughter dissolved, and she peered down at the skeleton, who now had a nervous smile on his face, but seemed a tiny bit more relaxed.

“What’s your name stranger?” Cat asked with her head cocking to the side in question. “The name’s Axe, and what yours?” Moving her spear slightly away, she looked down at him and gave him her name and nickname.

The skeleton hummed in acknowledgment before poking the top of her spear, “You think you can more be that?” Cat made an exaggerated expression that made it seem as if she was deep in thought. “Why should I let the monster who tried to kill me be free?” 

In truth, the skeleton didn’t actually seem to have any interest in harming her, he just looked like he wanted to play a prank on her and it backfired. Well... a very dangerous prank, but still.

Damn, she had to work on her analogies.

Axe opened his mouth to answer, and she would sadly never get to hear his response. Because three figured came rushing into the clearing. 

“MISS CAT!” Blue screamed, running towards her full speed. In her shock Cat stepped backwards, away from Axe. While she turned to face Blue, Edge, and Black, Axe teleported our from under her and moved to stand next to her. The smile on his face disappearing.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AXE?” Edge yelled, a red bone appearing in his hand, and Cat could feel Black’s magic crackling in the air as well, but he didn’t draw a weapon yet.

Cat knew she had to defuse the situation before it got any worse, so in a calm voice she said, “Don’t worry y’all, me and this fine skeleton here, just seemed to have a little bit of a disagreement.”

Black frowned at this, Edge didn’t look convinced, and Axe just let out an amused huff. “Then Why Would You Pin Him To The Ground And Hold Him At Spear Point Over A “Little Disagreement?” Black asked sarcastically, throwing Cat’s words right back at her.

“He just startled me was all, don’t worry, it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” Cat shrugged nonchalantly, trying to make it seem as if it was no big deal. Then Blue piped up, “MAYBE, BUT EVEN SO, THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN WHY HE WAS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE.” 

All eyes turned to Axe who had been silent, “I was curious about this surface monster, I was coming to the lodge to ask Classic something, and when I saw Cat here wander off into the woods, I couldn’t help myself.”

_“_YOU KNOW, YOU COULD JUST GO UP TO HER AND ASK HER QUESTIONS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON.” Blue said, crossing his arms, sending an apologetic glance at Cat.

Axe just grinned “But I’m not normal now am I baby Blue?” 

No one said anything after that, Edge just shook his head and let the magic bone disappear with a fizzle of magic.

“Anyway, Edge, I got three outa the five ribbons you asked for!” Cat said, trying to start some type of conversation again, she didn’t like the awkward silence.

Holding out the blue, orange, and purple ribbons to Edge, she watched as a look of shock passed over his face. “HOW DID YOU GET THE BLUE ONE!? IT WAS WAY TO HIGH IN THE TREE.” Cat just smiled, “I have my ways.”

“As do I.” Axe said from behind her, pulling out the last two ribbons. Edge just looked in shock, before a smug smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. “STILL, CAT ONLY GOT THREE OUT OF THE FIVE, WHICH MEANS SHE FAILED MY CHALLENGE. SO THEREFORE, I AM VICTORIOUS!” He puffed out his chest, a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

“Dear Lord Edge, The Last Two Were The a Easiest To Find,” Black said while rolling his eye lights and pointing over to the edge of the clearing. “If You Had Kept Going Straight, You Would Have Seen a The Red In The Taller Grass, The Other Was Close As Well, It Was Hidden In A Berry Bush.”

Blue could be heard snickering silently, while a look of anger passed over Edges face. “EVEN THEN, SHE STILL DID NOT FIND THEM ALL. SO I WIN.”

He honestly sounded like a little kid who won a game of hide and seek. “Yep, good job Edge, ya won.” Cat said, not in the mood to deal with the skeletons BS right now. So all she did was sign.

Black seemed to pick up on how tired she was, “I Think It’s Time We Head Back.” He stated, casting a slightly worried look at Cat. A silent agreement passed between everyone, and they all turned heel and started making their way back towards the lodge.

-

-

All 5 monsters arrived back at the lodge as the sun had just begun to set, and Stretch could be seen sitting on the porch reading a book. Upon seeing the party making their way back, he got up to great them. 

He raised an eyebrow... eyebone? When he saw Axe with them, “Your brother’s inside, kept asking if we had seen ya, might not want to keep him waiting much longer, he sounded worried.” 

Axe nodded his head and went inside, while the rest of the group was close behind, falling in step with Cat, Stretch asked if anything interesting had happened while she was out. “I’ll tell you once we get inside, it’s getting chilly, and I don’t really like the cold.” Cat said.

Stretch said okay, before entering the house with her. Still wondering why Axe had been with her, but in truth, be probably already knew that answer.

He also wondered how she would react to the new skeleton she was about to meet. She had been open minded so far, had proven she was a kind person despite her LV. Hell, she had clearly had a run in with Axe, she didn’t even need to say it for him to know it was true.

With that in mind, Stretch felt as if she would get along with Crooks just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not updating in a month! Finals week came around and I was studying like crazy, and then I drove 10 hours to see my family over Christmas. So, plz forgive me.
> 
> So, Cat teeeechincally failed the challenge, but she also teeechincally got the three Edge hide the hardest, plus if Axe didn’t make an appearance, she would have most certainly have found them.
> 
> But anyway! Have a bit of a long chapter as an apology

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! My work!
> 
> Sorry if it’s not up to standard, and I try to update every other week, but sometimes life gets hectic.
> 
> Who knows, maybe I’ll throw in an extra every now and then.


End file.
